


prove me wrong

by hyunseungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Begging, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Smut, dom seungmin, he says things like slut and whore so if ur uncomfy with that i suggest u dont read, kinda??, rough dom seungmin hehe, sub hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunseungs/pseuds/hyunseungs
Summary: “Fuck you. Th-that’s not true. Now get off of me right fucking now Kim Seungmin, or I swear to God. Quit getting cocky and thinking that you’ll get anywhere, because you won’t. You never will.” This lights a fire in Seungmin’s eyes, and he grabs Hyunjin’s jaw roughly to turn it towards him.





	prove me wrong

“Fuck you,” Hyunjin spits, falling back onto his bed with a smirking Seungmin on his tail. He climbs over Hyunjin, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes challenging Hyunjin’s angry one.

 

“I don’t know, baby. With that big cock of yours? Oh, I’d gladly let you, but it’s a shame it’s so useless. A shame that all you can think about is being pounded by mine. I don’t think you’ll be the one fucking anyone tonight, sweetheart.” His voice is cold, but mocking and he laughs as he grinds down onto the older boy, _hard_. Hyunjin tries to bite back his whimper, but fails to.

 

“Fuck you,” he says once more, his voice not having any trace of authority at all. It should, Seungmin should not be allowed to treat him this way. He turns his head to avoid Seungmin’s gaze. Seungmin simply chuckles again, taking this opportunity to lean down and bite small marks into the spots he knows Hyunjin is most sensitive.

 

“Fuck you. Th-that’s not true. Now get off of me right fucking now Kim Seungmin, or I swear to _God_. Quit getting cocky and thinking that you’ll get anywhere, because you won’t. You never will.” This lights a fire in Seungmin’s eyes, and he grabs Hyunjin’s jaw roughly to turn it towards him.

 

“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, but if you don’t fix your attitude, there will be more coming your way than you expect,” his tone is octaves lower, and his eyes bore holes into Hyunjin’s. The elder shivers, melting under Seungmin’s touch.

 

“I’m getting my way tonight, and you know I am. I’ll get to fuck you nice and good, make you a moaning, pathetic mess under me like I always do. We can stop if you really want to, but I know whores like you will take anything, even if you pretend you don’t want it. Isn’t that right?” Seungmin asks, grinding down once more. His voice drips with honey, and a choked whimper escapes Hyunjin’s lips as melts under the other.

 

“ _Fuck_. _You_.”

 

Seungmin laughs again, backing away from Hyunjin to raise his hands in mock defence.

 

“Colour?”

 

Hyunjin chews on his lower lip, weighing his options. He could tell Seungmin to fuck off once more, he could get up and get away, if he used his safeword it would be the end immediately. But, he could also just.. let go. He could submit to Seungmin, let the boy use him all he likes. This all started from a bit of teasing in the practice room, Seungmin practically stripped and fucked Hyunjin with his eyes, and it kept making him fuck up the choreo. He got scolded by the teacher, and it’s _all_ _Seungmin’s_ _fault_. He never gets in trouble from his dancing. He could stay mad. He _should_ stay mad. But he’s hard, and he’s slipping, and before he knows it, a meek _green_ is tumbling out of his mouth before he can get it to stop.

 

“What was that, baby? It didn’t sound so much like a _fuck_ _you_ this time, but I didn’t quite catch it. Repeat it, will you, darling?”

 

Hyunjin whines, bucking his hips into the air above him to try to get any type of relief. The pet names are taking a toll on him, and Seungmin’s hands aren’t on him anymore. As much as he’d like to punch him in the face, he _really_ wants his dick up his ass, so he gives up.

 

“I said green, okay? _Green_ , you fucking asshole. Now fuck me before I get up and leave because I can, and I will, find someone else to do it if you don’t just _fucking_ _fuck_ _me_.” With that, Seungmin’s hands are back on his body and Hyunjin lets out a guttural moan when Seungmin practically rips his jeans off of his legs. He stands up to strip his own clothes off, and Hyunjin tugs his shirt off in the meantime.

 

He reaches down to palm himself through his briefs, because Seungmin was taking too long. He was somewhere off to his right, rummaging through their closet. Hyunjin lets his eyes flutter closed and he smirks, he knows being a brat won’t get him anywhere, but he likes to rile Seungmin up.

 

He bucks up into his hand, moaning prettily for the boy inches away from him. Then he hears clinking, and can feel the anger on Seungmin even with his eyes shut. Then suddenly, he’s flipped onto his stomach and his hands are roughly tugged behind his back. He yelps when he feels cold leather clasping around his wrists, and whines when he realizes they’re fucking _handcuffs_. Hyunjin struggles and tries to force himself up, tries to flip himself back around, but Seungmin’s hand grabs his hair and shoves his face into the sheets. Damn, when did Seungmin get so strong?

 

“Fucking sit still, slut. Keep your ass up so I can prep you properly.” Hyunjin huffs, getting as comfortable as he can with his face twisted in a bundle of blanket. He does what he’s commanded, letting Seungmin slip his briefs off of his body. He shakes his ass a little, teasing the younger and he moans at the feeling of air against his leaking cock.

 

A cold, lube-slick finger traces his rim and Hyunjin jumps. Seungmin caresses the supple flesh of his ass as he slips the first finger in, the slight intrusion not doing much but making Hyunjin even more impatient.

 

“M-more,” he whines, muffled by the pillow under him. Seungmin slips a second finger in, and prods around inside of the other, pressing everywhere but the spot he wants it most. It’s enough to make Hyunjin even more needy, but he knows that his sweet spot is long since memorized by the younger. He just chooses to tease, as if he hasn’t teased him enough.

 

“Fuck, please, come on Seungmin, _please_ —“ his pleads are cut off by a broken moan when Seungmin abruptly curls his fingers to jab dead-on onto Hyunjin’s prostate. He shakes, choking around gasps as Seungmin thrusts his fingers in slowly but roughly, and Hyunjin’s legs threaten to give out under him. It’s so much but it’s not nearly enough. He whines louder, trying to thrust back onto the digits, but Seungmin reprimands him with a hand on his back, forcing him still.

 

“You want more?”

 

Hyunjin nods, writhing around.

 

“Beg for it.”

 

God, hasn’t he begged enough? Why does Seungmin have to be so cocky and demanding?

 

“Fucking, fuck’s sake, Min. Please. Please, I-I need more. I need your cock in me, _please_ _oh_ _my_ _God_ , _please_ , please fuck me. I’m ready, I promise just _please_ _fuck_ _me_. I need it, I’ll do anything,” Hyunjin was babbling at this point, barely aware of the words spilling out of his mouth, fuelled by Seungmin’s long fingers stretching him open, having added a third.

 

“Anything, hm?” Seungmin deadpans, his statement less of a question because he already knows, he knows Hyunjin will do anything if it means getting ruined by the younger once more. Hyunjin nods in response, crying out small chants of _yes_ , _yes_ , _yes_ as the tip of Seungmin’s cock grazes his hole.

 

“Cute,” he states, his voice nothing more than a growl and it sends goosebumps erupting over Hyunjin’s skin.

 

Seungmin pushes in, _finally_ fucking pushes in, easily burying himself to the hilt. The slight burn is everything Hyunjin’s ever wanted, his favourite feeling. He moans out, drawn and broken. He tries not to be loud, but can’t help it once Seungmin instantly picks up a quick, ruthless pace. It’s so sudden, Hyunjin isn’t ready for it and he can’t control himself. He moans on and on, chanting the younger boy’s name in muffled fragments.

 

“So cute, let me hear more from you, pretty.” Seungmin groans out, moving to pull Hyunjin up by the hair. It _hurts_ , but he loves it. Seungmin is unforgivingly harsh but it turns Hyunjin on even more because he can feel Seungmin twitching inside of him, he can hear his shaky breaths and groans, and he knows that the rough ministrations he uses is just to cover how needy he is, too.

 

“So fucking desperate, _fuck_ , so good for me, so good and tight, letting out pretty, slutty sounds all for me,” Hyunjin nearly screams out from the pleasure, all of it slowly becoming too much. Seungmin was starting to get close, too, he could tell. Everything so pent up, it was overwhelming for both of them. But Seungmin was far from finished, not yet. He puts one leg up to have a better angle in his movements. His cock was nailing Hyunjin’s prostate with every thrust now, roughly and quickly. No mercy was to be found in the other boy.

 

“A-all for you, only f-for you,” Hyunjin gasps out, gripping Seungmin’s wrist tight when he moves one hand to grip at his handcuffs. He uses the handcuffs to fuck Hyunjin back onto him, like reigns, and Hyunjin sobs and writhes under him. The sound of wet skin-on-skin slapping the only thing to be heard over Hyunjin’s loud moans and pleas. Thank fuck they were alone in the dorms, because Hyunjin was _loud_. Though, Seungmin liked it that way.

 

“God, you’re so fucking loud. So needy, imagine if all the boys were home right now. Imagine them hearing how much of a mess I make you, how embarrassing that would be, hm? Or maybe you’d like it. Little Hyunjinnie, having such a _hatred_ for me, yet falling apart so easy from my touch. I bet you’d like it if they walked in, or if they watched you drool all over yourself like the pathetic whore you really are. Only for me. Say it, Hyunjin, tell me what you are,” he whispers, low and gravelly, right in Hyunjin’s ear. It sends a shiver through the other, and Seungmin mouths at his jaw.

 

Bingo. He pushed the button to truly send Hyunjin over the edge. His exhibition kink was something he’s never told anyone, let alone Seungmin. Yet, again, the boy sees right through him. He knows Hyunjin like the back of his hand.

 

“O-oh my God, Seungmin, I, I can’t—“

 

Seungmin tsks, slowing down his movements completely. He lets go of Hyunjin’s hair, and he falls back into the sheets. Hyunjin whines in protest, trying to push back but Seungmin stops him once again. Only his tip is left inside the other boy, and it takes every bit of his self control to keep up the teasing, but he continues because he just loves proving the elder wrong.

 

“You need to answer me when I ask you something, Hyunjin.”

 

Hyunjin keens, trembling all over.

 

“I-I’m your whore,” he whispers, barely audible. Seungmin hums in approval, starting to regain his former speed and it spurs Hyunjin on.

 

“Your-your filthy fucking cockslut, taking you s-so good. L-like I was made to take you, only you,” he babbles, crying out when his head is yanked back again. He’s pulled upwards, Seungmin trapping his back against his chest with an arm around his chest. He bites into the flesh of Hyunjin’s neck.

 

“What else, hm?”

 

“I- _fuck_ , you fuck me so good, fill me up so good. You use me like I should be, I’m no-nothing more than a slutty fucktoy for your pleasure only. I belong to you, n-nobody’s ever fucked me as good as you do, _please_ , Seungmin, I-I’m close,” he whimpers, head thrown back. Seungmin was back to fucking the elder at a merciless pace, probably faster and rougher than the first one, and its beginning to be erratic as he chases his orgasm. He reaches around to pump Hyunjin’s neglected cock in speed with his thrusts, and the boy squirms and cries out, begging for permission to come.

 

“Good boy. My good, filthy, pathetic boy. Come for me, baby.” With that final command, Hyunjin’s body stiffens as he paints his chest white with a pitiful, drawn out whine. Seungmin thrusts into him through his orgasm, gasping out when he feels Hyunjin contracting around him. Seungmin shoves his face into Hyunjin’s neck, muffling the moan that comes out when he stills and fills Hyunjin with his load.

 

They stay like that for a few moments, regaining their breathing and coming down from their highs as Seungmin traces patterns into Hyunjin’s chest. He pulls out slowly, both boys wincing at the feeling. Hyunjin whines at the loss, and Seungmin playfully rolls his eyes. Hyunjin could play it off as otherwise as much as he’d like, but Seungmin knows the power he has over the elder. He takes the cuffs off of Hyunjin, rubbing his wrists gently. He kisses the back of Hyunjin’s head, and his neck, and shoulder.

 

He leaves to grab a damp cloth from their bathroom, wiping Hyunjin down as carefully as he could as to not hurt him in his sensitivity. After he’s cleaned up, they lie down and Seungmin pulls Hyunjin close to his chest.

 

“You did well tonight, I’m proud of you,” his soft tone was back, and he captures Hyunjin in an even softer kiss to punctuate his statement.

 

“I wasn’t too hard?” Seungmin asks, worry dancing behind his pupils. Hyunjin hurries to shake his head, eyes going wide.

 

“No! No, really. It was amazing, thank you. I needed it, and it was _really_ good, I promise you.” Hyunjin leans up to kiss Seungmin on the nose, and they both erupt into a fit of giggles. Hyunjin’s eyes slowly droop closed, and Seungmin brushes his bangs away to press a kiss to the dozing boy’s forehead.

 

///

 

They awaken to their door being slammed open, and they startle up to see Jisung and Felix in their doorway. Felix’s eyes dart towards the surprised, very confused and very naked boys huddled together under the blankets, and then to the discarded handcuffs, lube, and clothing scattered around the floor.

 

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” Felix exclaims, punching Jisung in the arm, before running away.

 

“Chan-hyung! Seungmin and Hyunjin are fucking!”

 

Hyunjin’s mouth drops open, and Seungmin blushes deep red. Jisung stands in the doorway smirking.

 

“So, who tops?”

 

He yelps right after, dodging Seungmin’s shirt being hurdled right towards him. Jisung runs away, yelling something about cooties.

 

Hyunjin sits stunned, before laughing and falling back onto the bed. Seungmin sighs, flopping back down as well.

 

Well, the endless teasing and scolding would be worth it. Seungmin proved Hyunjin wrong, didn’t he?

 

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw twt: @slut43racha


End file.
